


Brother Why?

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Marnie being angry but cute, Marnie losing it over food like this is a personal hc, Piers is a jerk, but not in the way you think, fries, vent musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Of all the bad things he can do like any older brother, Piers just had to choose eating Marnie's fries.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Brother Why?

**Author's Note:**

> The song below is literally 'Daddy Why Did you Eat My Fries' from Adventure Time xD

Older brothers suck, and Marnie’s is no exception. Tonight was the most ever she’s hated on Piers. Why? Because the sadistic rocker with a dead Linoone for hair…

Ate her fries.

Her hot, chilli spiced fries. Fresh from the grill that Marnie waited hours in a line just to get. She merely left them on the table downstairs for barely a minute just to go to the bathroom. 

But when she came back, her beloved glory snack is all gone. And Piers was just... Casually snacking on them while oblivious to his little sister’s soul breaking in the background.

With a frustrated hiss, the girl dashed straight upstairs. In her threatening anger, she needed to do one thing that calmed her. She grabbed her electric guitar, then strummed as loud as she could.

Her Morpeko squeaked out from the sudden noise, earning a sympathetic glance from Marnie.

“Sorry. Piers did something stupid again. That blasted traitor..” Marnie growled and furiously strummed some more. 

With one final strum of vent, she took a few deep breaths. In her rage fit, she had viciously come up with lyrics to express. She sang it out as Morpeko backed her up with beatboxes.

_**Brother, why did you eat my fries?** _

_**I bought them and they were mine** _

_**But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries** _

_**And I cried, but you didn't see me cry** _

__

_**Brother, do you even love me?** _

_**Well I wish you'd show it** _

_**Cause I wouldn't know it** _

__

_**What kind of bro eats his sister’s fries** _

_**And doesn't even look her in the eyes?** _

_**Brother, there were tears there** _

_**If you saw them would you even care?** _

Marnie ended her solo with a bow, before plopping onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Now she felt too exhausted. As much as she wanted to vent out some more, she had no energy to do so. No more...

“Hey, Marmar? You in there?” 

Her brother’s voice followed by a knocking made the girl raised her head with a huff. She rolled her eyes, sulking. “I’m not here, genius.” She responded sarcastically before going to the door and opening it anyways.

To her slight surprise, Piers stood in his towering height. He looked pretty guilty, ashamed even. “Listen dudette, I effed up badly. I didn’t know that those fries were yours.” He muttered.

Marnie rose a brow. Typical of her brother to know her so well - He’s definitely heard her rage guitar solo. But seeing him sorry, she knew she can’t stay mad at him. Even if it’s food involved.

“Next time, ask me. You know how I am with my food Brother.” Marnie said flatly, before shrugging. “Eh, doesn’t matter now. No use whinin’ over spilt milk.” 

“Like you just did?” Piers said with smirk. 

Marnie scowled. “Shut it Linoone head.” She said with puffed up cheeks, earning an amused chuckle from Piers. She hated him, but with only the kind of passion a sister could give. 


End file.
